The secret child
by Scandallover1
Summary: Fitzgerald Grant thought he had a perfect life after he left the Whitehouse but can a letter from Olivia change his life forever? *I don't own Scandal"
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys so hey, I sort a just came up with this idea last night. Since I'm sort of just writing this as I go, I'm not quite sure whose endgame but it's probably Olitz so please just read this chapter. I know that this chapter is on the island but as you will see at the end, this is not a Olake Fic . this stroy takes place a few months after fitz leaves Office.. but htis scene takes place on the island after season 3 .Please review it so I know if I should continue :).

 **4 years ago:**

 _She opened her eyes, the early morning light flooding through the open window. She could smell the fresh sea air wafting in; she closed her eyes, and listened to the roar of the waves. It was so peaceful. She tried to sit up, but she was stuck under his arm. She could have moved it, but she liked the feeling of his arm around her, it made her feel safe and secure. When she first got to the island she had to get used to sharing a bed with someone. When they got to the island she couldn't sleep. She tried to convince herself that it was just because of the lack of the quintessential D.C. street noise._ _The real reason she couldn't sleep though was because of Fitz. After everything that had happened she just had to get out of D.C., leaving him was the hardest part, but she knew she had to love him enough to let him go. Olivia pushed the thought of him out of her brain; it was still a raw subject. She was always trying to look to the future, instead of the past. She slipped out of bed, trying her best not to wake him. She put on a pale white nightgown, and headed towards the beach. Every time she thought of him or anything from her old life, she would come down here to the edge of the water. Watching the waved wash the sand out to sea, made her feel like all her problems just washed away._

 _Suddenly out of nowhere she began to feel sick .She started running towards the villa, she didn't make it though. Halfway up the beach she threw up her dinner from the last night. Suddenly this horrible feeling ripped through her body. She had just thrown up perfectly good food, this could only mean 1 thing …._

 _She was pregnant_

 _She had had her suspicions for a while. She missed her last period, at first she had been concerned, but she then she had tried to rationalize it . Maybe her body was just adjusting to island life or maybe she go the dates wrong, but now that she was throwing up for no reason proved her suspicions. She was probably just a month along, she and Jake had probably conceived the baby one of their first day on the island. Maybe a new baby was the fresh start that she needed. Suddenly she felt tears run down her face, she knew that if she had Jakes baby that that meant that she and Fitz where over for good. The idea that she and Fitz would never be together broke her heart. She knew though that she still needed an ultrasound to be sure. She would have to get in contact with her father, he would know what to do, how to handle it. She knew that she couldn't have her baby on the island. She headed back to the villa; she needed to tell Jake before she called her father. She reentered the villa, the bed was empty, but she could hear the shower running in the bathroom. She slipped of her nightgown and entered the shower. She placed her hand on his bear back; he turned around, and smiled when he saw her. He wrapped his arms around him and began to kiss her passionately. She leaned in, and whispered in his ear_

" _I'm Pregnant"_

" _What?" he said visibly confused_

" _I said I'm pregnant!"_

" _Oh my god that Amazing!... Are you sure?" he said as he hugged_

" _Pretty sure" she said_

" _Oh wow…. Well guess we better call your father" he said, as he picked Olivia up in his arms, and placed her on the bed._

 _*They put their clothes on, and clicked a red button on the wall that was only supposed to be used in emergencies. A suddenly a piece of the wall slid back and a TV appeared, it was static for a second and then Rowans face appeared on the screen._

" _What do you need?"_

" _Hi to you too"_

" _I hope you didn't push the emergency button to say hello because if you did…"_

" _I'm Pregnant, or at least I think I am, I need to go to a doctor. Is that an emergency enough for you?"_

" _I will be there in four hours"_

 **4 hours later:**

 _*A huge helicopter landed on the beach, Rowan stepped off trailed by 4 armed guards. He walked up to Oliva, grabbed her hand and led her to the helicopter. *_

" _We need to go now Olivia, but you cannot come" he said pointing at Jake_

" _But dad….." Olivia protested_

" _You want my help you play by my rules"_

" _I'm not leaving her" Jake said_

" _Its fine, I'll be back before dinner, and I'll tell you all about how it went"_

 _*Olivia boarded the helicopter; she spent the next 2 hours staring out the window as the sea disappeared in the distance. Soon they landed at a small building, 2 men rushed her Inside. Soon she found herself in a stark white room. Soon a friendly looking nurse who walked in and began to examine her. She put cold gel on her stomach, and a minute later an image appeared on the screen. To  
Olivia it looked like a blob, but it was her blob *_

" _So everything looks great" she said pointing at the image on the screen, and it looks like you're about a month and a half along._

" _What!" Olivia said_

" _I said you're about one and a half months along" Is everything okay?_

 _No everything was not okay, Olivia felt sick, not from the pregnancy but from the truth, and the truth was that…._

 _ **This was not Jakes Baby**_

 _*Hey guys hope you like, this story, more drama to come :)*_


	2. Chapter 2

*Hey guys, so thanks for all the reviews. I promise this is not an Olake story, so now this takes place Fitz leaves office, so 4 years into the future I guess. Now I'm not sure whose endgame. I'm just sort of seeing where it goes please continue to read to find out *

 _Dear Fitz,_

 _I know it's been nearly 4 years since you've heard from me, but I need to talk to you. Please come to the house in Vermont on Friday night, its important._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Olivia_

He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He hadn't heard from Olivia in 4 years, not since the day of Jerrys death. At first he had his agents look all over the world for her, but after a year it was clear, she did not want to be found. He had even tried to kill himself, that's how much he missed her. His days were consumed with thoughts of her. His dreams were filled with the two of them happy at the house in Vermont. After 2 years though, he finally began to except that she was never coming back. They weren't going to spend the rest of their lives together, Vermont wasn't happening. He had to move on. He had a country to run; Jerry had given his life for him to get a second term. With help he was able to channel all his anger and pain into his work. He passed passing bill after bill, he had had the most successful second term of any president. After his term was over, Fitz moved to Virginia with Mellie and Teddy. Karen still went to boarding school, but she came home every weekend to spend time with her family. Mellie had decided to run for senate, while Fitz was president. She had won by a landslide and was quickly making a name for herself on the hill. Fitz was a stayed home dad to Teddy. It had taken a long time for Fitz and Mellie to fix their problems, but with Olivia out of the picture he finally had time to devote to his marriage. It took a lot of time an effort, but they finally were able to work out their problems, and now their relationship was stronger than ever. It was crazy to Fitz that he had spent so many years fantasizing his perfect family with Olivia when he had one right under his nose. He was finally utterly and completely happy.

He stared back at the letter ; questions began to swirl in his head, why did she want to see him? Why now? Why was she at the house in Vermont? , he had sold that years ago, it hadn't made sense to keep it since Vermont was clearly not happening. Maybe this was some kind of trap, oh god he was watching too many spy movies with of him wanted to see Olivia. He wanted closure; he wanted to know why she had run away from him, how she could have given up on them. On the other hand, he didn't want her to get in the way of his new found happiness. He knew that no matter what, he had to show this to Mellie, they had promised each other that they would always tell the truth. He was dreading the conversation; he didn't know how Mellie would react. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts; he didn't hear Mellie enter the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie" she said, giving Fitz a quick peck on the cheek

"Morning"

"What's that?" She said pointing at the letter, as she programed the expresso machine

"Um…well... it's a….It's a letter from…. Olivia" he said, staring at his feet, he couldn't look her in the eyes

"Olivia Pope…..? I thought she was of the grid" she said turning to face him

"Ya I thought so to … but apparently she's in Vermont…." he said finally looking at her

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to see me, but don't worry I'm not going. I love you, I love Teddy and Karen, I love my life, and I'm not blowing this. She left me, she made her choice, and now I'm making mine I…"

"I think you should go" she said cutting him off

"What?" he said, had she realy just said that?

"I think you should go and get some closure, she owes you that"

"But… You're okay with me and Olivia Alone in a house in the middle of nowhere Vermont?" he asked, this was not at all the reaction he expected

"Relationships are built on trust, and I trust you"

"You are the most amazing wife in the entire world have ever told you that?' he said as he began to kiss her passionately

 **Mellie's Pov:**

*Olivia Pope, now that was a name she hadn't heard in a long time. Why was she back, and what did she want with Fitz? She didn't know the answer and she didn't care. She knew she had to trust him, trust that he wouldn't turn his back on his family for Olivia. Sure it was a possibility but she couldn't imagine it. She and Fitz had gotten much better, after Jerrys death. They found each other, they found family, they leaned on each other, they loved each other.

 **Friday:**

Fitz had landed at a small airport, 30 miles from the house. He insisted on driving himself, although he knew there were agents following him. He didn't know what to expect when he got there, all he did know was that he wouldn't give into Olivia; he would not cheat on Mellie. He stared at the pine trees that dotted the road, this had been his dream, , but dreams change. As her rounded the bend the house came into view. It was a palatial A frame house, with a huge long driveway. He drove up to the large gate and entered the 4 digit code that had been attached to her letter. As the huge iron gates began to open he began to get the feeling that his life was never going to be the same.

* Hey guys, so hope you like this chapter, the next chapter will have lots of drama! So just to clarify, Mellie didn't leave the white house after she won her senate race. Please comment so I know if I'm doing a good job.*


	3. Chapter 3

*Hi guys, thanks so much for the positive comments :) Now I had many comments / questions about who is endgame in this story. To tell you the truth I realy don't know if its Olitz or Melitz . I'm just sort of seeing where the story takes me, I hope that you guys continue to read and review, This Chapter has lots of drama so enjoy*

 **Olivia's Pov** : He might not come. She watched the news; she saw the way he looked at her. She was a pro at spotting a fake marriage, and he and Mellie were definitely not fake. It had been 4years since she had seen him . So much had changed. She didn't even know if he had go the letter , she had written that letter the day that he left office. It had taken her 2 month to get the courage to send it. She needed to see him; she needed to finally reveal the secret she had kept for the last 4 years. She hoped to god that he would come. Suddenly she heard a buzzing sound; someone had just entered the gate. She glanced at herself in the mirror; she was wearing dark wash jeans and a grey cashmere sweater. She was nervous about seeing him after all these years , she didn't know what was going to happen , all she knew is that after today her life would never be the same.

 **Fitz's Pov :**

Fitz drove down the long driveway from the gatehouse to the front door. He felt horribly nervous, he had no idea what to expect when he got there. He didn't know what he was going to say to her, he had no idea what would happen. One thing he did know was that he wasn't going to turn his back on his family. It was ironic; this had been his dream for years, them reuniting at the house in Vermont. This didn't feel like a dream though, it felt like a nightmare. He knew that he had to stay strong he was here for one reason, and one reason only; **Closure**. As he pulled into the driveway outside the house, he pulled out a drawing Teddy had made him for father's day. It was a picture of 2 stick figures (Fitz and Teddy) holding hands. Above it, it said in his messy print "I love you daddy" It had warmed his heart when he gave it to him. Fitz knew that no matter what happened in there, he had to stay true to his family. He opened the door, and stepped out of his car. He walked to the front door, he hesitated for a second, he wasn't sure if he was ready to face her. Finally after 5 minutes of standing at the door he took his finger and gingerly taped the bell. The second he touched the doorbell he felt sick. If he ran , he could make it to his car and drive away. Was he realy considering ding dong ditching? What was he 7?

Suddenly he heard footsteps heading towards the door; he saw the nob twist. Slowly the door opened, and there she was. Their eyes met for a second but if felt like a lifetime. As he looked into her eyes he felt the pain welling up inside of him, the pain of losing Jerry, the pain of losing her. A part of him wanted to kiss her, wanted to hold her, wanted to call her his sweet baby. He stopped himself, Mellie had trusted him enough to let him see her, and he was not going to betray her trust.

"Hi" she whispered

"Hi" he said awkwardly

"Come in" she said opening the door

Fitz walked into the house; he could never get over the 30 foot ceilings. He had never seen it with furniture; it looked great, it was clear Olivia had been living here a long time.

"Do you want something to drink" she asked

"No, I don't drink anymore" he said

"Wow... That's great; I don't think I could do that"

"It's different when you have kids" he said, refusing to meet her gaze

"So how are you?" she asked

"Let's skip the small talk Olivia, what do you want? "He said visibly annoyed

"What do I want? Well …..It's complicated but…."

"It's not complicated, you left me. I needed you and you weren't there. you left me all alone. You just picked up and moved on, and now that I'm happy with my family to decide to reappear and wreak havoc on my life."

"I wanted to but…"

"But what?!" he said cutting her off

"What Olivia?! What's your excuse now?"

"It's ….. Its nothing , I called you here because I thought we could get back together but I guess I was wrong" she said , her voice shaky

"Your dam right, you and I are over "he said as he turned to leave he began to walk away , but he stopped in his tracks , he turned to her "I didn't ruin us … YOU DID !" he said as he stormed out of the living room.

He never yelled, but the minute he saw her he had just filled up with pain and anger and sadness. He had flown all the way up here; he had missed quality time with his family for this! All he wanted now more than anything was to go home and be with his real family. As he was leaving though, something caught his attention. They were a pair of tiny red sneakers sitting in the foyer. They were much smaller than Teddy's shoes and looked like they were made for a 3 or 4 year old. As he stopped to stare at them he began to feel like something here was off. He had been so angry at her, that he hadn't focused on the fact that everything about this was strange. Why was she here? It didn't make sense that was she living alone in a 6 bedroom mansion in rural Vermont. If she had wanted to get back together with him, why did she wait, why hadn't she gone back to D.C instead of coming here? He thought back to what she had said, before he cut her off, something about some reason that she couldn't go back. Olivia had always talked about her gut; well his gut was saying that something here was off. He glanced behind him, Olivia was nowhere to be seen, what the harm of him looking around was. He walked down the hallway; he saw the door to the office. He pushed open the door and walked over to the desk. He saw a picture frame on the desk. Suddenly he felt his whole body go numb, the frame slipped from his fingers and hit the floor with a crash. He stared down at the frame; through the cracked glass he could see a picture of a little boy with chocolate skin, wavy brown hair and Fitz's stunning blue eyes. He felt sick; his mind was racing a mile a minute. He didn't need his Gut to tell him that this was his child.

*I hope you guys like this chapter , more drama to come , please comment/follow/like*


	4. Chapter 4

*Hi everyone thanks for reading the last chapter, I'm sorry I took so long to update, I must have read like a thousand mommy blogs about whether you can leave a 4 year old alone in their room(youll understand later ) . So again I have had tons of Questions/Comments on who is endgame for this story. Some people think it's going to be Olitz , some people think it will be Melitz one person even said that they thought this was a lesbian story (which makes absolutely no sense). People have told me to label it a Melitz story, but I refuse to do that because I DON'T KNOW WHOS ENDGAME!I am just going to continue writing this story and see how it works out, and if you don't want to read it, nobody's making you. *

 _He pushed open the door and walked over to the desk. He saw a picture frame on the desk. Suddenly he felt his whole body go numb, the frame slipped from his fingers and hit the floor with a crash. He stared down at the frame; through the cracked glass he could see a picture of a little boy with chocolate skin, wavy brown hair and Fitz's stunning blue eyes. He felt sick; his mind was racing a mile a minute. He didn't need his Gut to tell him that this was his child._

Fitz stared at the photo, it was like a car wreck, all he wanted to do was look away, but somehow he couldn't. Everything felt fuzzy ,he felt like he was having an out of body experience. Could he really have another child ? What the hell was he going to do? His mind was racing, suddenly he heard foot steps behind him. He swung around to see Olivia standing in the doorway. She glanced at the picture frame, and then at Fitz.

"What….who … who is this?" he said his voice quivering he hoped that this was a mistake, he hoped that he was wrong.

"That's you're… our son…. That's our son this is what I've been trying to tell you"

*Fitz felt sick, he heard her say something else, but he felt like she was speaking in a different language. He felt his leg buckle, and everything went blurry, he felt himself begin to fall. He saw the ground getting closer and closer. He felt her arms around him as he caught her. She guided him to the sofa and poured him a glass of wine. She rested her hand on her knee, he just sat their staring at his feet. *

"Fitz …. I "

"How old is he?" he said interrupting her, but not looking up from his feet

"He's almost 4"

"Four?"

"Little room off the Oval…. day before the family interview"

*Fitz continued to stare at his feet that had been the last time they had been intimate together before she left. He had replayed that moment in his head for years, but now it just felt like a distant memory*

"Is…. Is he here now?" he said glancing up the stairs towards the bedrooms

"Yea… He's upstairs in his room

"Can I see him?"

"Of course, but let's not tell him you're his father I don't want to confuse him"

*Fitz just nodded; they walked up the huge staircase to a hallway with doors to all the bedrooms. Oliva walked to one of the doors, she slowly pushed it open, Fitz followed her into a large room It had Navy blue walls, beige wall to wall carpeting and a large bed shaped like lightning McQueen from Cars. The bed was covered with of stuffed animals and there were piles toys on the floor. Yet Fitz didn't notice any of this, all he noticed was the little boy in the corner playing with a doll house. *

"Hi sweetie" Olivia said

"Who's that?" he said turning around and pointing at Fitz. The minute Fitz saw him he felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. This was so clearly his baby

"This is mommy's… Friend" she said glancing at Fitz "Can you say hi" she said as she picked him up

"Hi" he said peeking out from behind his mother's hair "Mommy…. I'm thirsty" he said burying his head in her shoulder

"I'll go get you some water, why don't you tell mommy's friend about your stuffed animals" she said setting him down

"Do you mind?" she asked Fitz

"No of course not" he said as she was leaving he said "What's…what's his name?"

"Miles" she said as she left the room

*Fitz sat down next to Miles who was going on about his stuffed animals. This whole experience was so surreal; he couldn't believe that he had a son he didn't know about. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he sort of tuned him out until he heard the word Grandpa*

"Grandpa?"

"Yea, grandpa gave me this" he said pointing to a large blue teddy bear on his bed

"Does your grandpa come over a lot?" Fitz asked

"Sometimes, he brings me gifts, but he always has these scary guys with him and I don't like that"

Fitz felt the anger building up inside of him, WHAT WAS ROWAN DOING AROUND HIS SON!?He saw Olivia enter the room and give Mile's his water. She walked over to Fitz

"Is everything okay?" she said

"Oh Yea were great, Miles was telling me all about the toys that his grandfather gave him!"

"Fitz please just let me to explain"

"What can you possibly say to justify to your father seeing OUR SON" m Fitz said raising his voice, suddenly Miles began to cry. Olivia picked him up and slowly rubbed his back "it's okay Mi, Mommy's here" she said kissing his head. She set him back down on the floor and then turned to Fitz; "we can talk if you agree to be civil" he just nodded. They walked back downstairs and sat in the living room.

"You can ask me anything Fitz its fine"

"Why is your father sending gifts to our son?"

"It was part of the deal"

"What deal?"

"He would help me; he would give me a new life, a second chance. He would let me keep Miles. In exchange I couldn't contact you and I had to let him see Miles whenever he wanted"

"That's a horrible deal why would you take that?"

"I didn't have a choice; it was the only way I could keep this from the press. The only way I could keep it from you"

"Why would you keep this from me?"

"Everyone had given up to much for you to be president. Your son had given his life …. Everyone had given things for you to be president and I couldn't make you choose between Mile's and the presidency so I chose for you"

"….you should have told me I should have been there for him"

"I know, there were some days when I wanted to tell you but I was afraid that Rowan would take him"

"What... what happens now?" he asked

"I…I don't know" she said

Suddenly Fitz began to take in his predicament. He had to figure out somethings , mostly he had to figure out what the hell to tell Mellie.

*Hey guys, I hope you guys like this chapter , more Drama to come*


	5. Chapter 5

*Hey guys, hope you liked the last chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I'm just so busy with stuff. This is just a quick chapter to help fill in some of the blanks in the timeline.*

 _4 years ago…_

 _Olive stared out the window of the clinic, light snowflakes fell dusting the sidewalks. She could see the whole town of from the window. Nestled in the mountains, Clarkesville Vermont was something out of a Norman Rockwell painting. It had the quintessential New England streets that were paved with cobble stones, and dotted with boutiques everything about it was perfect. There was a main green at the center of town with a town hall and a library and a typical large white clapboard New England style church. In the winter it brought skiers, fall leaf peepers, and summer thrill seekers, but still it never lost its small town charm. With its great schools, and many parks it was the perfect place to raise the baby._

 _Olivia glanced around the clinic; there was one woman there who looked like she was due any day now she was so big. She couldn't imagine getting that big, she was only 3 months and she already felt huge. Suddenly she snapped out of her trance as she heard the nurse call her name._

" _She's ready to see you now Ms. Baker"_

 _*Olivia stood up, and headed down the hallway. A nurse guided her down the hall. She walked past a group of women in scrubs doing paperwork, and a couple of exam rooms. She opened the door, of the room she had been assigned and entered the small exam room. The nurse instructed her to sit down on the exam table. A few minutes later a young tall blond doctor wearing a fitted lab coat entered the room. She smiled at Olivia and shook her hand*_

" _Hi I'm Dr. Cartwright; it's nice to meet you"_

" _Nice to meet you too. I'm Julia Baker"_

" _Nice to meek you Ms. Baker, So um I just need a bit more information before we start the exam"_

" _Of course"_

" _So is it just you or is there a husband or a boyfriend involved?"_

" _No theirs nobody else it's just me, I got pregnant through sperm donation"_

" _Oh that's great , did you get inseminated here or?"_

" _No… I had it done in L.A when I lived there"_

" _Oh you lived in L.A.? So what brought you to rural Vermont?"she asked_

" _Well I was living in L.A and I was at a big corporate law firm. I was always working. I had no life, just work but them my mom got sick and I came back to say goodbye. Being around all my family made me realize how much I was missing. I decided that I wanted to quit the rat race and head back east. I also realized that I wanted to start a family and that I didn't want to wait for a man so here we are" she said_

" _That's so great , I can already tell you will be a wonderfull mother."_

 _The doctor instructed her to lie on the bed. As she spread the cold jelly on her stomach Olivia began to think of the web of lies she was trapped in. She had a fake name and fake backstory. She felt that every time she opened her mouth she was telling a lie._ _Clearly though as much as it hurt she couldn't tell the truth. She couldn't admit that she was carrying the president's bastard child, considering that the last person who said that ended up dead in the Potomac. She had also made a promise to her father, she would stay in Vermont, and she would not reach out to Fitz. In exchange he would give her a new Identity; he would make sure that his grandchild would have a good safe life. Part of her wanted to return to D.C. to return to Fitz, but she knew that wasn't an option, too many people had given up to much for him to be president. She couldn't let him do that to them. She would tell him one day when his presidency was over, until then she would have to live with this secret._

 _Suddenly the tiny blob appeared; it had nearly doubled inside since she saw it last month. She felt a mix of excitement and fear building up inside of her._

" _The baby looks great, it's has a steady heartbeat. You have nothing to worry about. So do you want to know what the sex of the baby is?"_

" _No I think I want a surprise"_

 _After the rest of the checkup Olivia left the clinic and walked down the sidewalk towards her car. She felt a snowflake land on her eyelid. She could imagine pushing a stroller down the sidewalk, going to mommy and me yoga at the YMCA; she knew that she and her baby would be very happy here. She opened her car and headed out of town towards the house. She headed down the road until the house came into view. It was a palatial A frame homemade of strong wood. The back of it was made of glass that looked over the 100 acres of rolling hills and orchards that she owned. Fitz had meticulously planned out every detail of the house._

 _At first she had been hesitant about moving back here. She was afraid that it would be too painful without Fitz. This had been their dream, but she had to continue even if a part of the dream was missing. She entered the lock code at the gate and drove down the long driveway towards the house. She parked her car in the 4 car garage and entered into the mudroom; she shook of her boots and hung up her coat. She then headed towards the great room. With a vaulted ceiling the great room consisted of the kitchen and living area. The living consisted of a huge stacked stone fire place, designer leather sofas and a wall of glass looking out over the orchards. It was open to the kitchen which had beautiful oak cabinets with marble counters. Olivia had been using her spare time to learn to cook; she could no longer live off of popcorn and wine. The house had already been beautifully furnished by her father before she moved in; he had even stocked the wine cellar with hundreds of the best wines in the world._

 _It had taken a lot of convincing for her father to let her stay at this house. Yet all Olivia had to do was tell the truth, the truth that Fitz would never come back here. The memories of what they could have been where too painful. He would never want to come back to the house where he had planned to raise a family with the woman who ripped his heart out. She hoped that one day he would forgive her. Olivia was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice him sitting at the counter drinking red wine. Suddenly she looked up and stopped dead in her tracks._

" _Jake what the hell are you doing here?"_

*Oh Snap! Jake's back! So hey guys, as you can tell this is a flashback episode. Now I tried to describe the house best I could from the way they show it on the show. Unfortunately there are only 2 scenes in Vermont; I have to improvise a lot of the details about the house. I hope you guys like it and continue to read :)*


	6. Chapter 6

Hey y'all (I'm trying not to say guys because that's not a gender fluid term). Hope you guys enjoyed my last chapter, this is part 2 of the flashback. Just to be clear when I said that the first person to claim being pregnant with the presidents baby ended up dead in the  
Patomic, I meant Amanda Tanner. Hope you enjoy this update :)

 _4 years ago:_

 _Olivia stared at him, what was he doing here? How the hell did he know about this place? Nobody knew about this place but Fitz and her father and apparently Jake. She had thought that she was free from Jake after she left island._

" _Jake what the hell are you doing here?" she asked_

" _I would ask you the same thing but I mean it's pretty clear, this is yours and the presidents love shack. Is that what their called love shack? I mean ours was more of a villa not as much a shack but then again tis house is no shack" he rambled_

" _Why are you here?" she asked_

" _Well when a guy's pregnant girlfriend is kidnaped by her father the guy usually gets pretty worried. He can't help her though because he's on a random island in the middle of nowhere. Then suddenly her murderer father shows up and says that it's not his baby. Instead it's the married president of the United States baby, and that if he told anyone that the truth, he would be thrown in a deep dark hole."_

" _I didn't realize my father would do that.."_

" _What ... you thought he would just let me go?"_

" _Well… to tell you the truth I really didn't think about you" she admitted_

" _Wow… that's harsh; well I mean I guess I don't blame you. It must have taken you a long time to move in here, it's beautiful though, Fitz chose well."_

" _Yea it's a great house"_

" _I wasn't talking about the house Liv"_

" _God Jake, what are you really doing here?" she asked_

" _Isn't it obvious?"_

" _No…not really, I mean you know this isn't your baby so…"_

" _Take me back" he blurted out_

" _What?" She asked_

" _Take me back Liv, stand in the sun with me"_

" _Jake it's not you're…"_

" _I know it's not my baby Liv but I don't care. We could get married Liv, settle down. Start a family, me you and your baby, and I would love your baby as much as I love you"_

" _Jake that's so kind of you, but that's not fair to Fitz"_

" _Not fair to Fitz? Well judging by the fact that he's not here right now beating the crap- out of me leads me to believe that you're not going to tell him."_

" _I will tell him … later"_

" _Oh I get it that was part of the deal with your father, you don't tell him and hen your father lets you keep the baby"_

" _Something like that"_

" _You should be careful about making deals with the devil"_

" _My father's not the devil"_

" _Yes he is, I would know because I was the devil too …. Until you saved me"_

" _Jake… I…"_

" _Don't worry Liv, I get it , I never stood a chance . I should have know that I never stood a chance against him did I ?"_

" _No not really"_

" _You really love him don't you ?"_

" _Can't imagine a day I won't"_

" _Okay then, good bye Liv. I hope you're happy, all I've ever wanted if for you to be happy" he said as he turned around and just like that he was gone. Olivia watched as the door and a chapter of her life closed forever"_

*Hey everyone, so I know most of you wanted Jake to die a painful death or something but I don't mind Jake. Now I will try to update in the next few days. I'm sorry that this chapter was so short but I didn't have much to write. So I finally made a decision and this Story will be… OLITZ with a twist (but I'll get to that later)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone thanks for all the feedback, everyone seems really happy that this story is Olitz. Please just keep in mind that some stuff needs to happen first with Fitz and Mellie so just hold tight. Hope you enjoy this update :)

*Olivia walked from the kitchen into the great room where Fitz was sitting on the sofa, staring at the floor.*

"You look like you could use a drink" she said setting down a bottle of red wine on the table

"I don't drink" he said not looking up

"Oh wow you weren't kidding I thought you made that up to prove to me that you were better without me"

"Better without you? I almost died without you!"He scoffed

"What are you talking about?" she asked visibly confused

"After you left I tried to kill myself. Without you, without the dream of Vermont I didn't see a reason to live. I figured if I took enough pills, and washed them down with scotch then I would just drift off into oblivion. Unfortunately for me the secret service is VERY good at their job"

"Oh my god I had no idea" she said resting her hand on his knee

"Liv… What am I going to do?" he asked not looking up

"I don't know" she admitted

"But Your Olivia Pope, you always know what to do"

"I'm not Olivia Pope, I'm Julia Baker, Olivia Pope doesn't exist anymore"

"Oh well just cause you changed your name doesn't mean you're a different person?"

"I barely remember what it's even like to be Olivia Pope" she said

"Does this remind you?" he asked as he leaned in and kissed her. Olivia kissed hi m back and for 10 passionate seconds it was like no time had passed at all since their last kiss in the oval over 4 years ago. After a couple seconds Olivia pulled back

"Oh god what's wrong with me?" he asked as he regained his composure.

"It was just a mistake Fitz"

"A mistake! What the hell am I supposed to tell Mellie?"

"Why would you tell Mellie anything?" she asked a little annoyed

"We are in a healthy relationship and healthy relationships are built on trust and so we can't ever keep secrets from each other. That's what some marriage counselor told us"

"I don't care what your frickin marriage counselor said, you can't tell her about the kiss about Miles about anything. If you tell her she will go nuclear and destroy your life and my life and especially Miles's life."

"I know your right but what am I supposed to do? I want to be there for Miles but I also don't want to give up on Mellie, and Teddy and, Karen."

"I don't want you to have to choose but…"

"I have to…" he said cutting her off "I used to think that I could have the presidency and you and I was wrong. I can't have you and Mellie, this isn't sister wives" he said

"That's true, I don't care what you decide Fitz , I just want you to be happy no matter what"

"I need some time to think about this... And I need to leave soon; if I don't pick up Karen from the train station then she will know that something is up"

"Of course… do you want to say goodbye to Miles or..?" she asked

"No, if I see him again then I don't think I'll ever leave." he said as he headed to the door. He hesitated at the door knob and then pushed it open and headed out into the chilly Vermont night."

4 hours later:

Fitz walked up the steps of their Richmond home. He unlocked the door and headed in. The house was still dark, so it was clear that Mellie was not awake. He tiptoed up the stairs towards the Master trying not to wake Teddy. As he entered the master he didn't know how he would face Mellie. She was standing at the door of the bathroom staring at Fitz "How was it?" she asked

"Um…. Not too good" he said not looking her in the eye

"What do you mean?

"She has a Kid" he said still not looking at Mellie

"Yours?" she asked a tear running down her face

"Yea…' he said finally looking at her

"Are you sure?"

"Yes its mine"

"Are 100 %you sure, because she could be manipulating you. That Jake Ballad looks a lot like you and…. I mean it …it can't be true" she said as her voice faltered.

"I'm so sorry Mel's" he said

"Its …its fine" she said regaining her composure "I need to get ready , I have to shower and get Teddy to soccer practice. This week is my week to bring snacks and apparently there is a new kid on his team. So now I don't have enough snacks so I have to stop at the super market and you need to go get Karen or else she will know that something is wrong"

"Mel's we need to talk" he said trying to grab her hand but she pulled it away

"Like I said nothing is wrong" she said "And besides you have to go get Karen"

"Mel's"

"GO FITZ" she barked as she entered the bathroom and slammed the door. Fitz felt like he had been raddled to the core the last time he had heard Mellie say Fitz like that was when she screamed at him on the stage when Jerry died.

10 minutes later:

Fitz pulled his Range Rover into the Charleston train station. It was 8:00 am; Karen always took the 7:14 train from school that got her in at 8:00. He glanced at himself in the car mirror; he had dark circles under his eye, and looked horrible disheveled. He grabbed a comb and brushed his hair out. Soon he heard the sound of the train pulling into the station. He glanced at the platform where he saw Karen heading towards him. She was wearing acid wash jeans and a cashmere sweater. She looked so free with no secret service. The day Fitz had left office she had gotten rid of her pesky secret service detail that had been following her around for 8 years. Ever since then Karen was doing much better, she was coming home every weekend. She was finally able to speak openly to her parent, and spend tons of time with Teddy who she adored. Karen opened the car door and got into the passenger seat.

"Are you and mom having problems again?" she asked

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You look like you haven't slept in days. Are you and mom having problems again?"

"Of course not, your mother and I are better than ever"

"Good I don't want Teddy to go through what we did"

"We?" he asked

"Jerry and I, when we were you younger you hated each other"

"That's not true"

"Don't lie, I'm not stupid and neither was Jerry. You guys hated each other up until Jerrys death; it's ironic that that's what brought you together"

"It wasn't just Jerrys death, it was everything. I just hope you know that I'm so sorry about that about all of it. I put the presidency before you guys and that was the biggest mistake of my life and I so sorry"

"It's okay, I forgive you"

Fitz let out a smile but secretly inside he was dying. There's a limit on what people can forgive, and he knew if Karen ever found out, she would never forgive him.

Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter and OLIVIA AND FITZ'S FIRST KISS IN 4 YEARS! Now I will be on vacation for the next 10 days but I promise to write tons more when I get back, have a great week :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was on vacation. Now I'm back and I promise to update more frequently. So I had a review asking about how Fitz and Mellie fixed their relationship. Now as I have learned all of the people who read my stories pretty much hate Mellie and Melitz. To tell you the truth, I love Mellie and I love Melitz, but I'm branching out by writing an Olitz story. Now as to the fact that Mellie can't be first lady and senator I don't think that's true. I remember on the show David said that it was fine so I'm just going to assume it is. So the main point of this chapter is some background on Mellie and Fitz to sort of help put people's questions to rest.

 _2 years ago:_

 _Fitz sat in his chair in the oval. He was trying to comprehend some education reform memo Cyrus had given him but it was so boring he wanted to cry. He spun around a few times in his chair and paced the room. He glanced at his phone, all he wanted to do was call Olivia and just chat, he missed her so much it was painful. He felt like she had ripped his heart out and taken it with her wherever she was. He had had his agents try to locate her, but it was no use, she clearly didn't want to be found. He knew it was hard for her finding out what her mother did. It was hard for him too; finding out the love of his life's mother murdered his son. He couldn't realy judge though considering the fact that his father had raped his wife. Fitz would never forgive himself for not noticing what his father had done to Mellie, he was supposed to protect her, but in the end he just pushed her away. He opened his bottom desk drawer and pulled out her resignation letter. Even after 6 years he still kept it .So much had happened since they first met on a snowy day in February all those years ago. He had become president; He had lost a son and gained a son. He had been shot; he had found out his best friend was sleeping with his wife, and that his father had raped his wife. He had killed people and tried to kill himself, but most of all he had had a relationship with Olivia Pope. She was the love of his life and now she was gone and he didn't know if he would ever recover. Suddenly his office phone began to ring. Fitz was confused, nobody called his office unless there was some world crisis and if there was some world crisis Cyrus would have already brought the white house to defcon 1. Fitz quickly answered the phone_

" _Hello?"_

" _Fitz!" Mellie said in a terrified tone he hadn't heard since the night Jerry died_

" _Mellie what's wrong?"_

" _It's Teddy he's wheezing and turning blue, were going to the hospital now, please comes quick… I need you!"_

 _Fitz heard the phone click, he felt numb, and this couldn't be happening, he couldn't lose another child. Mellie's words rung is his head for a second "I need you "Ever since Olivia had left his relationship with Mellie had still been strained, they never slept in the same room, and only talked to each other when absolutely necessary. Seeing each other just reminded them of all the pain in their lives. Fitz didn't have time to think about this now; he had to be there for Teddy. He bolted out of his office and was rushed into a car. They sped across town to James Maddison Hospital where Fitz ran inside to find a sobbing Mellie in a private waiting room. He ran over to her and gave her a hug, not a show one but a real one. She flinched for a second but then accepted it._

" _This can't be happening again" Mellie mumbled as she buried her head in Fitz's chest and just sobbed leaving tear stains on his shirt. Fitz didn't know what to do, he felt utterly helpless. He tried to calm Mellie by lightly rubbing her back; he always did that whenever Teddy was having a tantrum .After 10 agonizing minutes a doctor finally came out to talk to Mellie and Fitz_

" _How is he?" Mellie asked barely lifting her head to address the doctor_

" _He's stable; he had severe bronchitis that caused him to stop breathing"_

" _But he's okay?" Fitz asked_

" _Yes sir he's fine, but he will have to stay a couple extra nights for observation"_

" _Oh thank goodness, can we see him?" Mellie asked_

" _We put him on a sedative so he will be asleep but you can see him"_

 _Fitz and Mellie rushed towards the room. They entered it to find Teddy lying in a hospital bed sleeping with an oxygen mask to help him breath. After giving hi little hugs, Mellie sat down on a chair near the bed but Fitz stayed at his son's side slightly leaning on the railing of the bed._

" _We need to fix this "he muttered_

" _Fix this?"_

" _Fix us Mel; we need to fix us for Teddy"_

" _We don't need to be fixed Fitz, were doing fine"_

" _We don't fight Mel but we also don't talk, were never in the same room together. We only spend time with Teddy when there's a photo shoot, we never make choices for our children together. It's like where living in 2 separate worlds and we need to join into 1 for our kid's sake._

" _Stop it Fitz, please don't do this to me" Mellie whispered_

" _Do what?"_

" _Pretend to care, get my hopes up and then destroy them when Olivia comes back"_

" _Olivia's not coming back. She's gone and I have to accept that, and Jerrys gone and you have to accept that. It's just you and me Mel's, and we need to be united as one for Teddy and Karen and each other." Fitz said as he extended his hand towards her_

" _Wow I never thought you'd say that" Mellie said as she took his hand_

Present day:

Fitz sat at the island counter of their Virginia home checking emails. Karen was sitting in the family room watching the news in the family room watching the news. Suddenly the door opened and Teddy bolted in. He was wearing his yellow soccer jersey and blue gym shorts, his wild brown curls covered his dazzling blue eyes.

"Karen Karen Karen Guess What?!" He said as he ran towards Karen

"What buddy?"

"I lost my tooth!" he said holding up a little plastic bag with a tooth in it

"Oh my god that's amazing, and now if you put in under your pillow the tooth fairy will bring you money"

"Really?" Teddy asked his eyes lighting up

"Yea, come on let me show you" Karen said as she led Teddy up the stairs. Fitz smiled as he saw them go; he always loved to see how close Teddy and Karen were. He turned towards Mellie who was hanging up the car keys

"Hey Mel's are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I promised Teddy you would go with him and Karen to the Minions Movie because I don't have time, I have an education reform Bill to review…"

"Mel's we need to talk" he said walking towards her

"No we don't Fitz, I'm too busy"

"Mel's please" he said cornering her

"No Fitz" she said as she began to tremble

"Please" he said stepping towards her

"Please don't touch me" she said as covered her face in her hands. Fitz felt like someone had punched him in the gut, it was like they were back to where they were 18 years ago

9 hours later:

Fitz Teddy and Karen headed back into the house. They had just had a blast at the movies, Fitz felt happy for the first time in days. Karen headed downstairs to the media room to catch up on project runway. Fitz took Teddy upstairs to get ready for bed. After giving him a bath and brushing his teeth Fitz tucked him in before heading to bed himself. He opened the door of the master bedroom to see a sight he thought he would never see again, Mellie lying in bed with a glass of hooch in her hand.

*Hope you guys like this chapter , more coming soon*


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, now I'm really happy to be able to update again I such a short period of time. As I said I really like Melitz & Olake and if you don't want to read my story because of that its fine but I think that's a stupid reason to not read my story's .This chapter is just some more Fitz and Mellie stuff, to sort of lead into the next chapter where there is a ton of Drama( you will see why at the end of the chapter) Hope you enjoy , and don't forget to review :)

 _2 years ago:_

 _Fitz wandered the halls of the residence looking for Mellie. It had been 2 months since Teddy's trip to the hospital and they were starting to get a little better. It had taken a lot of time, a lot of late nights and a lot of alcohol but slowly they were making progress. They could now be in the same room together for more than 5 minutes, and last week they had accidentally bumped arms in the hallway and she barely flinched. Unfortunately tonight she was nowhere to be found, he had checked her office, all the bedrooms and even Blair house. Finally he gave up and headed to their bedroom. Although they didn't share the room, Fitz still had to get his clothes from the closet each day to throw off the staff. As he headed into the bedroom he felt a breeze drift in from the door to the Truman balcony. He headed over to shut the door when he suddenly saw her, sleeping on a chair in her nightgown with a glass of clear liquid in her hand._

 _He immediately walked over to her, and rested a finger on her forehead, which was ice cold. He knew he had to get her inside before she freezes to death in the chilly November air. He grabbed the glass from her hand and sniffed it, to his relief it was just water. Mellie had been trying to get sober for a while now. She was doing a lot better than Fitz who would still sneak in a glass of scotch some times. He carefully picked her up in his arms and brought her to bed. He knew he couldn't leave her like that in just her nightgown, but to tell the truth all of Mellie's nightgowns were just a delicate and skimpy. Fitz went into the closet and grabbed some sweatpants and his Navy sweatshirt. He carefully put them on her and then tucked her in under the covers. So much of him wanted to climb into bed with her and snuggle with her until she got warm, but he knew that she didn't want that. Fitz knew he had to respect that she wasn't ready to love him again._

Present day :

"What is this Mellie? Fitz asked pointing to the hooch

"It's hooch, what you forgot what alcohol looks like when you stopped drinking?" she teased

"I know what it is, but why do you have it, I thought you got rid of all the alcohol in the house when **we** decidedquit drinking"

"I did, except for the bottle "She said pointing to a large bottle of hooch on the side table. "I was saving this for the day that you left me for Olivia Pope" she slurred

"What are you talking about, I'm not leaving you Mellie, I promise"

"Don't try to protect my feelings, I'm not Teddy, I don't need to be told I did a good job even if I scored on my teams goal. You're going to leave me for Olivia and we both know that" she admited

"Mellie you know that's not true"

"No Fitz, you're telling yourself it's not true, but we both know that when it comes to Olivia you can never say no to her. You always loved her more than me, and now you have your son it's like the perfect signing bonus"

"What do you want me to say Mellie? I'm sorry I was unfaithful to you for all those years, but let's not forget when this baby was conceived you were screwing Andrew" he snapped

"Oh you do not get to put this on me! You cheated on me 5 years before Andrew and I started, and you know I never would have cheated if I hadn't suffered so much abuse from you and your father."

"Don't you dare lump me in with that man! You know if I could have gone back in time I would have stopped it. I would have killed him, but I can't, I can't undo what he did." he barked

"I know that, but that doesn't mean that I don't get to be upset that you get another son, but all I get is the horrible reminder that you will never fully love me"

"Mellie that's not true"

"What did I say about protecting my feelings?"

"I'm not protecting you!"

"Oh right because you can't protect me! You couldn't protect me 18 years ago so why would you be able to protect me now? You can't protect me from your mistress or you love child our your stupid house in Vermont , just like you can't protect me from the fact that I will never be enough for you THAT THIS WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH FOR YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU AND YOU KNOW THAT! I only strayed because I thought you didn't love me, and when I found out the truth I came back to you"

"Oh don't flatter yourself Fitzgerald; you know you only came back to me because Olivia was gone. She ripped your heart out and you needed to stop the pain so you used me like a band aid. Now Olivia's back and she fixed your heart with her Magic touch, and give you a little blue four year old sticker as an extra treat." she slurred

"How low do you think I am? I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU ABOUT EVERYTHING ! I didn't have to tell you about the letter, I didn't have to tell you about Milles or the kiss…." suddenly he stopped as he realized his mistake

"You kissed her? Mellie asked her voice faltering

"It was one kiss and it was an accident, I was a bit drunk and…."

"You were drinking!? This is exactly what I was talking about, Olivia comes back and in one fell swoop you go right back to the way you were for years ago"

"I'm sorry Mellie I'm sorry for all of this, just give me a second chance please"

"A SECOND CHANCE?! I have forgiven you thousands of times for everything you've done to me, but I'm not sure I can forgive this" she said turning away from him.

"Mel's I'm sorry"

"Go to hell" she muttered

"Karen's here, I can't sleep in the guest room. I'm going to go get out some aspirin and water for your inevitable hangover" he said as he started to leave the room

"You're lucky you know" she whispered

"What are you talking about?"

"I bet your baby was conceived out of love, none of our kids were"

"What are you talking about of course they were?"

"Teddy was a political move Karen was a drunken accident and I thought Jerry was conceived out of Rape for 16 years and when I found out he wasn't he died 2 days later so that doesn't count "she slurred

"I'm sorry Mellie for all of this" he said as he stared at her for a second, she looked so empty and hurt, she looked like nothing had changed over the past years. Fitz knew that he should get her water, waking up with a hangover and no water was horrible. He tiptoed out of the bedroom, and came face to face with Karen who had tears streaming down her face.

"You have a son?"


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone , so listen, I was getting a lot of comments for what I said in my last chapter. Now I wasn't saying people were stupid for not shipping Olake and Melitz . I understand that those ships are not popular and I totally respect people's decisions to support Olitz. Now all I was saying is that I was having a few comments saying that even though this is an Olitz story (which I've said many times it is). That someone wouldn't read it because in my other story (a whole other love) Fitz is not a good character. That person believed that I didn't deserve to write Olitz stories because I'm not an Olitz shipper, and that's just stupid and unfair. Now I know everyone wants Fitz to ditch Mellie and his kids and go move in with Olivia. I promise that Olitz will happen but he still has Mellie and his family to think about, so this will be Olitz, but IT WILL TAKE TIME! I understand the confusion considering the last 2 chapters were just Fitz and Mellie , but I never said it was Melitz , its Olitz , so if you guys could please just hang on for a little longer until this changes to more Olitz .Please enjoy this update that includes some Olitz.

Fitz felt his stomach drop; it had never occurred to him that Karen had been listening. How much had she heard? Had she heard about Olivia , about the kiss? Had she heard that she wasn't conceived in love? Well she had clearly heard enough to make her cry a river.

"Karen …. Can you please calm down?" he said slowly inching towards her

"CALM DOWN ? I WON'T CALM DOWN TILL YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION! DO YOU HAVE ANOTHER SON?" she barked

"Karen I…." he said not sure how to handle this situation

"So it's true" she said her voice faltering as tears ran down her face

"Karen… I" he said not sure what to say

"I want you to say it; I want you to say that you had a love child with Olivia Pope!"

"Karen please just let me explain

"I DEFENDED YOU! EVERYTIME JERRY WOULD SAY HOW HORRIBLE OF A PERSON YOU ARE I WOULD ALWAYS DEFEND YOU. I WOULD SAY THAT YOU LOVED US , THAT YOU MADE A MISTAKE , BUT HE WAS RIGHT , YOU NEVER LOVED US YOU JUST USED US "

"I never used you Karen"

"OH REALLY , SO WHAT DO YOU CALL DRAGING US OUT OF BORDING SCHOOL FOR SOME STUPID PHOTO SHOOT AFTER YOU BANGED SOME SKANK !"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE" Fitz barked

"YES IT IS, JERRY WAS RIGHT , YOU'RE A HYPOCRITE , YOU PPRETENDED TO LOVE US AND THEN YOU USED US TO CLIMB THE POLITICAL LATTER"

"Karen you know that is not true, you have to believe me!" He pleaded

"BELIVE YOU?! YOU LIED TO ME, YOU DESTROYED OUR FAMILY I HATE YOU AND JERRY HATED YOU TOO"

"Karen that's not true" he said trying to calm her down"

"YES IT IS , HE CREATED THAT TWITTER , HE BOUGHT THAT TEESHIRT NOT TO REBEL BUT BECAUSE HE TRULLY BELIVED THAT YOU WERE A HORRIBLEE PERSON WHO DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE PRESIDENT!"

"Karen you're angry and ….."

"NO SHIT I'M ANGRY, YOU LIED, YOU CHEATED, YOU'RE A HORRIBLE PERSON AND I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL" she said as she stormed down the stairs with Fitz close on her heels. He grabbed her arm before she could get out the front door

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he barked

"BACK TO SCHOOL WHERE I NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN. TELL TEDDY I'M SORRY BUT I CAN NEVER COME BACK TO THIS HELL HOLE, THESE STUPIUD FAMILY VISITS ARE OVER!" she screamed

"You are not leaving this house, no matter how you feel about me , I'm still your father!" he barked

"NO YOUR NOT , YOUR JUST SOME HAORRIBLE TERRIBLE SAD LITTLE MAN I HAPPEN TO BE RELATED TO , BUT THAT DOESN'T ME AND THHAT WON'T STOP MOM OR TEDDY OR AMERICA FROM HATING ME BY THE TIME I'M DONE" she screamed as she broke free of his grasp and ran out the door , he was about to follow her when he felt an arm on his shoulder , he turned around to see Mellie fully dressed with a duffle bag in her hand .

"I'll go make sure she gets back to school fine, and then I'm going to a hotel for a few days to figure things out, I'm leaving Teddy and I hope that when I come back you have not ruined your relationship with him too" she snapped as she followed Karen out of the house

Fitz guided himself to the sofa, his legs felt numb. 4 years ago he would have handled this with a bottle of scotch (he too had a secret stash) but he couldn't be drunk around Teddy. Suddenly he knew just the thing that always made him feel better He pulled out his phone and dialed the number of her burner phone. He doubted she had kept it after all these years , but he had to try , maybe hearing her voice would help his horrible conversation with Karen. He heard the phone ring and on the third ring just before he was going to hang up she answered

"Fitz?"

"You kept it?"

"Kept it?" she asked confused about what he was talking about

"The phone, I figured you had gotten rid of it ages ago"

"No, I still kept it"

"Oh… well you never picked up when I called"

"Oh yea, that was always hurt when you called, but to be honest it hurt more when you didn't" she admitted

"Oh…. I'm sorry, I guess after a while it seemed pointless, you were clearly not coming back and I and to move on"

"I get that, I left you when you needed me the most and I'll never forgive myself for that"

"You did what you thought was best… and so did I"

"What are you talking about? What did you do?" she inquired

"I told Mellie about Milles the kiss, everything"

"What? Why the hell would you do that?" she asked her tone changing

"I don't know, it all just sort of came out, and then Karen heard and she said she hated me and that my dead son hated me an that I deserve to burn in hell so as you can tell I've had a wonderful night"

"Wow Fitz I'm so sorry are you okay?"

"Not really no, everything I worked for in the past 2 year is down the drain, and I feel so alone"

"Don't worry you'll never be alone, I'll always be here for you"

"Thanks Liv , you always did know how to make me feel better"


	11. Chapter 11

_7 years ago:_

 _Mellie stared out the window of the range rover. She smiled at the corn fields and cows. It was good to be home, she hadn't used to mind California, but ever since that night in Santa Barbra when Jerry violated her and crushed her soul California just reminded her of all the pain in her life .Luckily with the campaign in full swing they barely ever went back to California anymore. Anyway, it was good to be back in the south, the one place on earth that truly felt like home. Soon Fitz pulled off the road and onto the long cobblestone drive that led to Hardwick. They stopped at the huge Iron Gate that separated Hardwick from the rest of the world. Beyond that gate lay privilege, wealth and one of the best school south of the Masson Dixon line. Everyone who went there was rich and famous. They were the children of congressmen, senators, diplomats and businessmen. Located about 500 miles from D.C. It was a favorite for the Washington elite who knew it was just far enough for their children's scandals not to reach D.C., but still close enough to fly the kids out when a scandal of their own broke. Mellie had gone there when she was a teenager, the daughter of an old money wealthy Sothern businessman. It had made perfect sense for Jerry and Karen to go there, with the campaign and their parents constant fighting, boarding school was the best option. Now most schools were only for high school, but a select few including Hardwick had middle school programs as well. Jerry had started going here last year when he started 6_ _th_ _grade, and now it was Karen's turn. They drove down the long tree lined drive towards the school. They parked in a parking lot , while Fitz unloaded the bags Mellie headed to the check in. they walked to a long table labeled check in. Mellie walked towards a woman with red hair_

" _Hi here to check in?" the lady asked_

" _Yes, um... Grant Karen Grant" Mellie said_

" _Okay yes… here you are, so you're not checking in your son today?" the lady asked_

" _No… he has lacrosse camp this week so were bringing him next week"_

" _Okay great, are you excited Karen?" the lady asked_

" _I guess" she said with a shrug_

" _I told her she's lucky she has her brother, when he started he didn't have anyone"_

" _That's true, and I promise you will have lots of fun, this place is awesome, it's like a sleepover that never ends" the lady said enthusiastically_

" _I don't like sleepovers" Karen said teens running down her face_

" _I promise, you're going to have lots fun, and if you feel home sick, you have your brother, and you can always call your parents"_

" _I guess"_

" _So how about I show you to your new room, it's totally awesome "_

" _Okay" Karen said reluctantly_

 _The lady guided them through the campus which was like something out of a movie, huge brick buildings lining a green quad dotted with kids in the school uniform (plaid ties white shirts and black jeans) finally they arrived at Karen's dorm. It was a fairly large room with two twin beds, desks a TV and some beanbag chairs .There was already a lady there with her daughter moving In to one side of the room._

" _Okay here we are room 203, Karen this is Lannie, Lannie Karen" the guide said as she left._

" _Hi" Lannie said_

" _Hi"_

" _Have you seen the common room yet? Lannie asked, Karen just shook her head_

" _It's so cool, theirs a slushy machine and like a million computers!Can I show her mom? Lannie asked_

" _Yeah sure sweetheart" she said as he 2 girls left the room_

" _Hi I'm Terry Cohen" the lady said introducing herself_

" _Hi I'm Mellie Grant"_

" _Oh of course, your husbands the one running for president"_

" _Yes, he is, were hoping it will be easier for the kids to be here instead of on the campaign trail"_

" _Oh I'm exactly the same way my husband runs the U.N information center in Moscow and I don't think that Russia is the best place for my kids"_

" _Oh it's so great to meet someone who agrees, so many people are giving me grief about sending them here so young, but I really think it's for the best"_

" _I know, I'm a bit worried about how they will adjust but they seem to have a very good support system here"_

" _Yea, my son already goes here and he was so much less emotional about saying goodbye to mommy and Daddy but Karen was crying the whole way here"_

" _Well at least you're not going to be worrying half a world away" she said_

" _That's true"_

 _Soon Fitz arrived with the bags, they unpacked her stuff, showed her where to put her laundry, where to go if she needed to find her dorm parent. They entered their numbers on speed dial on her new phone. After that they showed her around campus, the movie theater the gym the infirmary the planetarium, the theater, the cafeteria and the principal's office. Once they returned to her Dorm Lannie and her mom were still gone, it was getting late and they had to get back to Charleston, Fitz had a big campaign rally tomorrow._

" _Okay sweetie, mommy and Daddy need to go, but were going to be back in a few days when we drop off Jerry and we will spend the whole day with you."Mellie said giving Karen a hug_

" _Why do you have to go?" Karen asked tears streaming down her face_

 _Fitz glanced at Mellie "Cause you need to go to bed soon and daddy has a campaign rally"_

" _I miss you already Daddy" Karen said_

" _I miss you to princess, but we have to go now, so I want you to promise something I want you to try school for one week and if you don't like it you can come home, but you have to give it a week okay"_

" _Okay" Karen said between sniffles_

" _Bye sweetie we love you" Mellie said as they left, Fitz walked ahead of Mellie down the hallways, but she stayed for a second, watching the door close, suddenly she caught a glimpse of Karen sitting at the window bench with her face pressed against the glass with tears running down her face. Never had Mellie seen someone who looked so alone._

Present day:

Mellie sat on the bed of her motel room. She had been here for 2 days and luckily nobody had recognized her, the last thing she needed was the world to know she and Fitz were on the rocks. She had tried in vain to get in contact with Karen. Mellie knew that she needed to give her time, but Mellie needed to be in D.C. for budget negotiations in 4 days, some was off the essence. She knew that Karen was hurt, broken beyond repair. She was so busy worrying about her daughter she hadn't thought about herself, she too was broken. She and Fitz had been doing so well, and then suddenly Olivia reappears and everything they had worked for in the past 2 years was gone. She felt silent tears run down her face, she felt so utterly and hopelessly alone. Suddenly her phone rang, it was a text from Karen "Golden star dinner 10 minutes". Mellie quickly wiped the tears from her eyes , the last thing she wanted was Karen seeing her cry.

She headed to the lobby and hailed a cab, she arrived at the dinner, hesitated a second and then entered. She quickly headed in and spotted her. She looked nothing like the cashmere sweater loving Karen that Mellie knew. Instead she was wearing black jeans a dark hoodie, and thick black eyeliner. As Mellie got closer she noticed something else, a small diamond stud in her nose

"I hope to god that's fake" Mellie said as she slid into the booth

"It's not" she scoffed

"Why would you get that? Piercings are so tacky, you won't fit in at Yale with that"

"I'm not going to Yale"

"What why not?"

"Fitz wants me to go to Yale, and so to prove I'm nothing like that perv I'm not going"

"You can't can't actually be stupid enough on pass on this huge opportunity"

"YOU DO NOT GET TO LECTURE ME ABOUT MY CHOICES WHEN YOU'RE HUSBAND HAD A LOVE CHILD WITH HIS MISTRESS" Karen barked

"Keep your voice down…" Mellie whispered

"Why? You can't seriously still defend that prick" Karen scoffed

"I'm not it's just I don't want people to hear?"

"Why'd you care, it's not like you're staying with him"

"Haven't made my decision yet" Mellie admitted

"There's nothing to decide! He cheated on you with is mistress"

"That was a long time ago, he changed after Jerry died"

"He admitted kissing his mistress 2 days ago!"

"I know that, but we have been so much, I just need some time to figure things out"

"Well you have about 14 hours so think fast"

"What are you talking about?" Mellie asked

"In fourteen hours you will have the pleasure of watching me on national TV reveling that my father is a philandering pig who had a child out of wedlock with his whore"

"You wouldn't" Mellie gasped

"Watch me" she said as she stormed out


	12. Chapter 12

Okay hi everyone, so I have gotten some comments about Karen in this story. Now I understand people love Olitz , but you need to remember some things about Karen . She is a teenager, HER BROTHER DIED RIGHT INFRONT OF HER! She found out her father was screwing his mistress for years and had a love child with her(she doesn't know the depth of Fitz and Olivia's relationship)her parents sent her away to boarding school when she was barely old enough to stay home alone. I just want people to understand that she is wounded and hurt and everything she's known is falling apart so she is too.

Mellie stood up and raced after Karen, she caught up to her in the parking lot

"Karen please don't do this, I know you're angry, and you're not thinking straight but …"

" I AM THINKING STRAIGHT, IM AN ADULT"

"Really, because adults don't throw temper tantrums like this!"

"This is not a Temper tantrum , this is me wanting you and Fitz to pay for what you did to me"

"What we did to you?"

"Oh please this is on you and Fitz. Sending me away to boarding school when I was barely 10. The constant fighting and cheating. The pulling us out of boarding school for those stupid photo shoots when dad banged some intern. Your refusal to ever come to one of the SEVENTEEN SHOWS I stared in. you know when you went on tv and said dad banged that intern I actually thought you were going to leave him , but your to naïve and weak . you're a horrible person and Fitz is too , you ruined me , and now I'm going to ruin you!" she barked as she ran down the street and got into a cab. Mellie ran to her car she had to stop Karen, she had to stop her from making the biggest mistake off her life. As she scurried towards her car she saw how truly broken Karen was. She had used a knife from the dinner to slash two of her tires with a steak knife from the diner. Shit now Mellie would never be able to find Karen and stop her from ruining the lives of the people she loves. Mellie quickly put the knife in her purse, and called triple A. As the mechanic fixed Mellie's tires she thought about Karen. She had been too young when they sent her away, she was just a baby. They used her for photo ops, and of the 17 plays she stared in , they never went to one . Finally after 2 hours the tires were fixed, Mellie decided to check the school to see if maybe she had had the common sense to go back to school where she was safe. Mellie headed through the gate , up the long tree lined driveway to the general offices. She parked and headed in

"Hi how can I help you?" The lady at the desk asked

"Um… my daughter is a senior here , and were having dinner and she left and I wanted to know if she made it back alright" Mellie asked in her sweetest Sothern voice

"Of course , I can have an R.A. take you to her room , what's her name?

"Karen….Karen Grant"

"Oh of course, I will have her R.A. show you" she said. A few minutes later a young blond haired Boy appeared, and took her to Karen's dorm, he knocked twice, and then the door opened, a teenager in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top opened the door

"Hey Maddison is Karen here?"

"No, she left like around 5 and hasn't been back"

"Have you heard from her, because this is her mom and she's looking or her?"

"No , like I said she left at 5 said she was going to go right some wrongs, she's been acting really weird the past couple days" Maddison Admitted

"Okay I think I should call campus security" the R.A. said

"Can you hold on just a bit, my family is very public and I don't want to make a scene"

"Well I really should call it in….. I can give you like 5 minutes and then I got to call it in "

"Of course" Mellie said staring around the room, suddenly she noticed 2 plastic shopping bags sitting on the dresser "Are these hers?"

"I think so, their definitely not mine"

Mellie rifled through them , they were empty , but at the bottom was a coupon , 5% off you next purchase a "watch me"

"What's Watch me?" Mellie asked

"It's like a spy store" The R.A. said

"A spy store?" Mellie asked

"Yea, they claim to just be a camera store , but they have recorders and nanny cams and that kind of stuff"

"I wonder why Karen would shop there" Maddison asked

Mellie felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, she knew exactly what Karen had bought and why. Suddenly her phone began to ring. She excused herself into the hallway the caller I.D. said Fitz. Mellie had called the house a couple times to talk to Teddy but had barely spoken 5 words to Fitz, she was still pissed, but right now was not the time for their problem , they had to stop Karen from turing her back on the people she loved

"Hello"

"Hey, I was wondering when Ur coming back Teddy misses you na Karen's all good so…"

"What do you mean Karen's all good?" Mellie asked the color leaving her face

"She came back said you convinced her to hear me out , and she did and I think it went okay considering…

"Did you talk about your son?"

"Mellie I …."

"no I'm not mad I'm worried"

"Worried about what?"

"DID YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR SON YES OR NO?"

"A little I guess why? What's going on?"

"Karen and I didn't fix things….."

"Why would she say you did, and why would she come talk to me?"

"To catch you"

"Catch me, what are you talking about?"

"When I met Karen she told me she was going to tell the world what you did, then she slashed my tires and disappeared, I checked her room and found that she bought some recording devices that she probably wore while she talked to you , and now she's going to use that recording to tell the world what I did"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Hey guys , hope you enjoy this chapter , I know you will enjoy the end;)

"Oh my god, she's gone crazy" Fitz exclaimed

"Okay well we have to stop her before she does anything rash" Mellie said

"Well if she is going to the press, she has to go to a big city to do the interview, so she must be going to …D.C., she's going to D.C." Fitz concluded

"I thought you said you put her on a train back to school!" Mellie snapped

"Well I just left her at the station, I didn't really focus on where she was going" Fitz admitted

"Okay well I checked and there are no trains from Charleston to D.C. she would have to transfer in Elisabeth"

"Elizabeth!" that's near the Virginia border" Fitz exclaimed

"Okay well her transfer there should be long enough to catch her if I push the speed limit so I will call when I get there"

"I'm coming too, she's my daughter and I need to stop her from going up in flames"

"You can't just leave Teddy"

"I'll bring him along and meet you there" he said before hanging up , he grabbed a sleeping teddy and put him in the car before barreling down the highway towards Elisabeth. As he pulled in he saw Mellie's car, soon he saw Mellie and Karen in the corner of the parking lot arguing, Fitz quickly walked over to them

"Oh my god what the fuck is he doing here? Oh yeah, you're a spineless idiot who will stand by her man!" Karen scoffed

"You do not get to talk to your mother like that!"Fitz barked

"Oh you do not get to tell me what to do after all the fucked up things you've done , and just to be clear because you've done so many horrible things I'm talking about this" she said hitting a button on her phone

 _Recording:_

 _Karen: "So you were with Olivia for years?"_

 _Fitz: "Yeah, but I didn't know about the baby until like a week ago?"_

 _Karen: How old is it?_

 _Fitz: He's about 4, 4 years old_

"And that's just part of it , I gess you underestimated how clever I am ,and now I'm going to use that to tell the world what you did"

"Karen I get you are mad, but lashing out at me is not the way to go" Fitz said

"I'M NOT LASHING OUT AT YOU, I'M DOING WHAT JERRY COULDN'T. HE COULDN'T DESTROY YOU WITH THAT TWITTER ACOUNT OR THE TEE SHIRT , BUT I CAN AND I'M GONNA TO MAKE YOU PAY."

"This isn't what Jerry wanted"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE WANTED, YOU SHIPPED HIM AWAY JUST LIKE ME , YOU DIDN'T WANT US SO YOU SENT US AWAY"

"That's not true, we loved you guys more than anything" Mellie pleaded

"I can't tell if you're lying to me, or lying to yourselves, YOU BOTH LOVED POWER MORE THAN YOU LOVED US AND I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!"

"I know you in pain, I've been there before, and that we hurt you and we put the white house before you, but were genuinely worried about you and we want you to come home" Mellie begged

"What's home? That island of misfit toys Boarding school? The ranch in California where you two wouldn't share a bedroom, or that hell known as the Whitehouse? I DON'T HAVE A HOME!"

"I'm sorry about that, you were too young when we sent you away"

"That's true, and I always told myself you would burn in hell for it but as we know Fitz you've eluded death before , so I had a few choices , I could kill you both but that's too messy . Or I could make you burn in this life , by telling the press that you're a philandering whore and that you went along with it. And soon America will hate you as much as I do." She barked as she walked towards the station

"If you walk away young lady I will…."Fitz snapped

"You'll what? Ruin my life? You already did that , I have nothing to loose" she said as she walked into the bright lights of the station

"Come on , we have to stop her" Fitz said heading after her , suddenly Maggie grabbed his arm , "it's too late Fitz , she's already gone "Mellie admitted as she headed back to her car. Fitz waited a second , waiting for his little girl to come back , but she didn't . After a few minutes he got into the car and headed home, he felt all the pain and sadness of his conversation with Karen boiling over as he sobbed thick wet tears. When he got home he whipped his eyes, and picked up Teddy , he carried him past Mellie's car into the house and up to his bedroom. He smiled at the little boy sleeping in his arms. He slowly laid him down trying not to wake him but considering he had slept through this hell of a night he could sleep through anything. Fitz stared at him for a second, what would happen when the sun came up, when Karen decided to go nuclear, how could he ever explain it to Teddy what he had done. He didn't want to think about it, it was too painful to think that his own child could hate him so much. He gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before heading back downstairs. He headed to the kitchen looking for Mellie, suddenly he saw her outside sitting on the edge of the pool with her legs dangling over the edge. As Fitz opened the door he felt the humid southern air surround him, it had been hard for him to adjust to the humidity that came with living in the south. Fitz walked up to Mellie sitting down next to her. Suddenly he noticed the bottle of wine in her hand,

"What are you gonna lecture me about the wine? I know you have a secret stash too" she teased

"I guess that's true, can I at least have some?" he asked sitting next to her , putting his feet in the water , not caring about getting wet

"Sure, I guess were just breaking all the rules now" she said handing him the bottle"

"I think I deserve a little bit of a break after the shitty night we had" he said taking a big swig

"Eh well she threatened to kill us but she didn't so I guess that's good"

"Wow your positive, what happened to you?"

"I guess I'm trying to make the best of this shitty ordeal"

"How did she get so screwed up? She was always the strong one"

"I guess that's the problem, she kept the pain bottled up. The affairs, Jerry's death, us sending her away she hid her pain up till she couldn't anymore , she exploded , and believe me I know what that's like"

"You were never as messed up as her"

"Oh believe me I was, I'm just a much better actress than she is. There were times when I contemplated killing myself, killing you, that's how broken I was"

"You wanted to kill me?" he asked, barely fazed by the prospect

"Well let's just say Verna wasn't the only one who had that whole assassination idea"

"Why didn't you do it?"

"Well like you always said I love power, I love being first lady, and I will never let my emotions get in the way on my rise to power"

"That's not true…."

"Yes it is, you don't need to spare my feelings" she interrupted "My ambitions for you destroyed our marriage"

"Don't say that Mellie, my father ruined are marriage not you"

"I think we can all agree it was a mix of everything" she said taking a big swig from the bottle

"Yea I guess, you know we still have a few hours before the press surrounds us"

"Chasing after Karen will do no good Fitz, she's going to do that interview whether we like it or not" Mellie admitted

"I wasn't talking about finding Karen, I was taking about getting to Olivia's in time"

"Olivia's?"

"Yeah, I think I can make it"

"Why would you go their…?" she said her voice faltering

"To help you, to help us all"

"Help me what the hell are you talking about?" she asked visibly confused

"Karen's screwed up, we ruined her, and now she's in revenge mode. She hates us, Jerry's dead and as soon as this story goes public Teddy will hate me too. I have a chance with Miles to have a child that doesn't loathe my existence."

"So you're going to leave me for Olivia?"

"It's for the best Mellie, you can tell the press you kicked me out , it will go over better for you , you can keep your career, and Teddy , you can start a new life without me"

"Wow… I guess I never stood a chance against Olivia huh"

"I guess not , what we have is real love , I'm in love with her; I used to love you Mellie I really did , but like you said stuff happened . It will always kill me that I wasn't able to protect you , but I can't go back In time and undo it . I can't undo the pain my father caused, but I can get let you go , that's the best thing I can do for you"

"Wow this is really happening, you're actually walking away" she said her voice breaking, a tear running down her face

"Are you okay Mel's?"

"I'm fine, as they say some stories don't have a happy ending, I hope you and Olivia do"


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, sorry for not updating earlier , I wrote this yesterday but the sight was down and I couldn't post or anything. Now I'm really excited because I had an amazing idea about where I want this story to go and so I'm really excited to keep writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

"You should go say goodbye to Teddy" Mellie said

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I don't want him to cry, if he starts to cry I'll never leave"

"You're not going to say goodbye? What kind of father are you?"

"The worst kind, you just have to believe me that I'm doing this for the right reasons. I'm gonna give you full custody of him and I'm going to stay out of your life , you don't have to worry"

"Your never coming back ?"

"I can't, I have to go, it's the only way you can survive this scandal Mellie"

"How am I supposed to explain to him why his father left?"

"I promise you, one day he will understand I had to love you guys enough to let you go"

"Please Fitz I can't do this alone"

"Everything that happened to you was just preparation for this, I believe in you and you need to believe in you too. I love but I have to let you go" he said as he turned and walked away from everything he had known for the last 20 years. He heard Mellie crying but he didn't stop , he just got in his car and started driving , a quick ride on his private plane and he was at Olivia's door once more. He rang the doorbell and a minute later she opened it

"Fitz what are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm choosing you"

"What are you talking about?"

"Karen's going to tell the world tomorrow about us , and so I decided to use that as an opportunity to finally be happy to finally be with the woman I love

"Really you're here for the long run?"

"I'm here for the long run Liv" he said as he kissed her with more passion than ever before. He was finally in the place he loved with the woman her loved. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where it seemed like nothing had changed in the last 4 years.

XXXX

Next morning:

Fitz woke up, for a second he wasn't sure where he was, then he saw her curled up next to him. He was with Olivia and Milles in Vermont, this was what he'd always dreamed of. He felt the bubble burst as he thought about Teddy, poor Teddy, he would grow up like Karen believing that his father didn't love him. He hoped that Mellie could overcompensate and give Teddy all the love in the world, but he wasn't sure even that could fill the whole Fitz had left in Teddy's heart. He didn't have time to think about it, he took a quick shower before heading downstairs. He stopped in Milles room and smiled at the little boy sleeping so peacefully. He headed down the great room an turned on the T.V. waiting for the interview, but it never came.

He stayed there for hours waiting for Karen to shop up but she didn't. Finally at 7:00 at night after watching 14 hours of T.V. he realized that she would not go through with her threat. So he had left Mellie for nothing? Suddenly he felt horribly conflicted, had he made the right choice? Before he could think, the phone rang . He glanced at the phone for a second, Mellie was calling him, he heisted for a second, he had let her go, but then again maybe she had information about Karen, and why she didn't go through with her the interview.

"Hello" he said picking up the phone

"She didn't do the interview"

"I know, I was watching T.V. all day waiting for it, I guess she had a last minute change of heart"

"That's the problem Fitz I don't think she did, I was in the exact same state of mind when I told the world about your affair, it's like our not in control of your actions." She explained

"Well there must be some reason why she didn't do it. Maybe they didn't believe her, I mean maybe they thought she was too volatile to be telling the truth." He said

"Come on Fitz, you know the media, they love a good story true or not. They would believe anyone if they it meant then getting a few hundred clicks, besides she had the tape, that's hard evidence."

"Okay well then what do you think happened to her?"

"I don't know exactly, all I know is I have this weird feeling, the same weird feeling I had right before you got shot. She didn't come back here, she didn't go to school, and I've called nearly every hotel in D.C. and there's no sign of her."

"Mellie she's throwing a temper tantrum, once she cools down she will come back" he said as Olivia entered the room , he rested the phone against his neck so Mellie couldn't hear the conversation

"Um… miles wants you to read him a bedtime story, but if you're busy…."

"No just one second"

"I have to go Mellie, don't worry she'll turn up soon" he said before promptly hanging up on her

"Is everything okay?" Olivia asked as they headed upstairs

"Yeah , Mellie's just worried about Karen , apparently she's gone totally off the grid"

"Wow, I'm sorry are you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean she's said many times that she's an adult and she can take care of herself."

"Yeah but I mean you're still her father"

"She's made it very clear to me that she doesn't want me in her life so I just have to respect that." He said as he entered Mile's room, he sat down by the bed and read him a story. After they were done he tucked him in and kissed him goodnight. Then he headed back down to the kitchen where Olivia was sitting at the counter with her head buried in her hands.

"Liv is everything okay?" he said racing over to her

"Not really no…. I've been thinking"

"About what?

"About Karen

"What about her?" he asked

"She was going to tell the world you had an affair with me while you were president. In fell swoop she was going to bring down me and the republic think about the one person who would never let that happen" she said , suddenly Fitz felt like someone had punched him in the gut , the color left his face.

"Oh my god your father has Karen"


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone, so I'm happy/sad to report that this is the last chapter of this story. I'm starting school tomorrow and I won't have time to write more of this story. I started this at the start of summer and now I'm ending it at the end of summer, I'm really happy where this story went and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is a really long chapter that wraps up all the loose ends. Hope you enjoy

Fitz felt dizzy, he didn't know what to think or what to do, all he could think about was Karen, poor Karen. Sure she had said that she hated him, but that didn't change the fact that she was still his daughter, and he still cared about her.

"Is should never have let her go, I should have stopped her" He said burying his head in his hands

"Okay well you can't go back in time, but you can go to D.C. to try to reason with my father" Olivia pointed out

"I'm not president anymore, I don't have any influence over him" Fitz explained, tears running down his face.

"You might not, but I do, I'll come with you"

"What about Miles you can't just leave him"

"I'll call the nanny, she can watch him tonight." Olivia called the nanny who agreed to stay the night. Fitz arranged for a private plane to be fueled and ready to go. Soon they arrived at the airport and boarded the plane to D. soon as they landed they were ushered into a waiting car and driven to the Rowans Arlington Virginia home. They knocked on the door and a second later he opened it.

"Wow that was quick, I'm impressed considering you still don't know about last time"

"Last Time?" Olivia asked

"Jerry , you all still think Maya did that, but alas it was I."

"It was you ?" Fitz snapped

"Why don't you ask Tom? He was always your favorite right?" he said as the door opened and Tom Larsen his old secret service agent walked in. Suddenly it all came together , Tom , the man that was supposed to protect him had murdered his son

"Your B613?" he stammered

"I serve my country in many different ways sir"

"You were the one who killed Jerry YOU SON OF A BITCH! " he screamed charging at tom who pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at his head.

"Just following orders sir"

"You're free to go Tom, I'll see you back at work tomorrow bright and early." Rowan said with a fake smile

"Did you kill Karen as well?" Fitz asked, barely able to for the words

"Oh no I didn't kill her , I helped her"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Fitz asked not sure he wanted the answer

"Well she was clearly suffering from a psychotic break so I had her sent somewhere where she can't hurt herself"

"Where is my daughter?" Fitz barked slowly walking towards Rowan

"Olivia know where she is, she's in a facility that Huck and Jake spent some time in"

"You didn't … you didn't actually put her in the hole" Olivia stammered

"Oh but I did, and the only way to get her out is if we play make a deal"

"You are a horrible terrible sick little man" Fitz snapped

"Would you really say that about the man who is about to make your dreams come true"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I am going to give you the one thing you've always wanted, a life with Olivia Pope, if we can make a deal."

"Whatever your deal is I won't accept it, I don't make deals with the devil." He snapped

"Oh you think you have a choice, that's so cute, well since you don't I will tell you them anyway. Choice one gives you everything you've ever wanted , a fresh start with Olivia an Milles , no paparazzi , no news vans , no trouble at all , all you have to do is die"

"Die?" Fitz asked slowly stepping back from Rowan

"Not actually die that would be a horrible deal. You will have a heart attack outside your home in Charleston. It won't be real of course, but America will think it is, the poor Grant family, so much loss, so much pain . And while their burying you 6 feet under at Arlington you will be jetting off on a plane towards your new life with your new family. All of America will think your dead, but you'll be halfway across the world having the time of your life."

"What about Karen?"

"She will return from her time in solitary confinement better than ever, she will have forgotten about your betrayal, she will be a kind and loving daughter once more. Your wife will struggle with your loss, she will mourn you, but it will pale in comparison to her mourning of Jerry. Eventually she will get over it, she will become an even more successful senator and eventually win the Whitehouse, she will have everything she's ever wanted, and you will have everything you've ever wanted."

"How do I know you'll let Karen go?"

"Well you just have to trust me"

"And what if I don't?"

"Well then theirs deal two, you don't fake your death you don't get on the plane, but instead you lose everything. How old is Teddy now? Six …. Seven, they grow up so fast. Everyone knows little boys are just little balls of energy , imposable to keep up with, so nobody will think twice when he runs into the street and gets hit by a car , or slips into the family swimming pool"

"You wouldn't" he said his body feeling numb , he was one person , Rowan had the whole world at his finger tips

"But I would , and nobody will think twice if Teddy died , people would just say you were cursed , had the worst luck. Mellie would unravel, the loss of her baby her little boy would be too much she will go over the edge. And then add to the mix Karen showing up in a hospital after O.D. ing. And no matter how much you try she will never be okay, she will always be messed up. Everyone in America will know your heartbreaking family destruction, and will hate you even more when you abandon your family for you shiny new mistress and bastard child. You will burn and I will dance on your grave" he said with a smirk

"You are a sick sick man"

"I'm giving you a fresh start, a chance to finally be with the woman you love, and the son you've always wanted"

"You killed Jerry, you threw Karen in a hole, I will never agree to your deal"

"You know a parent is supposed to protect their children. You couldn't protect Jerry or but you have a chance to protect Teddy be a good father and protect your child."

"I am a good father

"So if I take the deal I have to pretend to die and never come back?"

"Yes , the world will think that you are dead , but in reality you'll be half way around the world leading the life you've always wanted. So what do you say?"

"Yes… I'll do it"

XXXX

Rowan put Oliva on a plane back to Vermont to get Milles before they left for good. He also put Fitz on a plane to Charleston, He would have to fake a heart attack, and rowan would take care of the rest. Soon he was in a Van outside his Charleston home. A b613 agent had shot something into his arm, and he said that in exactly 15 minutes he would collapse. He was supposed to pretend to be jogging around the neighborhood when he collapsed, but instead he went against his better judgement and went home . He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Fitz? What are you doing here?" Mellie asked

"In ten minutes I'm going to die"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I got shot up with some stuff am I'm going to die , it's the only way to protect you"

"Protect me what's going on?"

"Here take this" he said handing her his phone. "I took a page from Karen's book and recorded a meeting, I need you to listen to this once I'm gone it explains everything, can you do that?"

"Of course, but I still don't understand"

"The tape will explain , When I'm gone I need you to be strong for Teddy , he needs you , you need to be the strong woman I know you are"

"Okay I'll try"

"Good, I just want you to know , I'm doing this to protect you , I couldn't protect you all those years ago , so now I have a chance to redeem myself and I'm taking it , I'm sorry"

"I forgive you for all of it ... but if you don't say goodbye to Teddy I'll never forgive you."

"Fine but I only have 3 minutes left" he said as Mellie led him into the kitchen where teddy was eating breakfast

"hi daddy"

"Hey buddy , now daddy has to go , but I love you so much , and mommy loves you , and I'm so proud of you , and I know your going to be the best little boy ever , and your going to take care of your mom for me right… can you promise me that"

"Good , now I have to go … but I love you both so much and I'm so sorry" he said as he headed out the front chased after him an grabbed his arm

"Please don't leave me"

" I need to protect you Mellie , it's the last thing I'll be able to do"he said as he pulled away and ran down the block , after few minutes he felt chest pain , and the last thing he remembered was his head hitting the pavement.

XXXX

4 days later:

Fitz opened his eyes, he had no clue where he was. The last thing he remembered was blacking out on the sidewalk. He looked around him, where was he? He was in an ambulance that was different from the one in North Carolina. Suddenly the doors opened and cold air an sunlight streamed in. A man with Brown hair , and Blue eyes stood there and helped him to his feet. As he stood up he could see planes taking off over the Rocky Mountains. The air was cold and fresh a stark difference from the humid air of the south. The man ushered him onto

"Come on let's move" he said guiding Fitz out of the ambulance and onto a small private Jet. As he walked into the cabin he saw them siting there.

"Daaaaddy!" Milles Screamed as he ran towards Fitz

"Hey buddy" he said giving him a quick kiss on the forehead

"I'm sorry I just had to tell him"

"That's fine, it was about time" he said as he settled into his seat. After ten minutes they finally took off. As the cities disappeared he felt like the as 53 years of his life slip away. He was excited about his future with Olivia and Milles, he knew he had made the right choice, but it still hurt anyway .

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked

"I'm fine , I have you and that's all I need"


End file.
